At present, there are various types of animal ear tags available in the market, and improvements are made according to the functions of the ear tags as follows:
Prior Art 1: P.R.C. Pat. Application No. 201610690888.5 discloses a radio frequency identification (RFID) animal ear tag comprising a bottom platform, and a cover coupled to a lower platform through a connecting part, and the lower platform has a layer of conductive wire manufactured on a substrate by silk screen printing or etching, and an electronic tag chip is mounted onto the lower platform and coupled to the conductive wire, and the cover has a signal transmitter installed thereon and coupled to the electronic tag chip through the conductive wire and coupled to a signal booster. The present invention has the advantage of enhancing the signal of the electronic tag to achieve a long-distance data transmission and reducing the level of difficulty of obtaining the electronic tag data.
Prior Art 2: R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 201720750758.6 discloses an animal ear tag which relates to the field of livestock farming and comprises a primary tag, a tag neck and a secondary tag, and the secondary tag is coupled to the primary tag through the tag neck, and the tag neck is coupled to the a primary tag thread, and the junction of the primary tag and the tag neck has a ring-shaped latch slot, and the tag neck has a ring-shaped waterproof ring sheathed thereon, and the waterproof ring is latched to the ring-shaped latch groove, and the primary tag has a waterproof cover sheathed thereon, and the waterproof cover has a strip gap formed thereon, and the gap has a plastic sealing strip disposed thereon, and an end of the tag neck has a connecting base, and the connecting base has a semicircular latch member installed thereon, and a spring is installed between the latch member and a sidewall of a connecting base, and the primary tag has a through hole formed thereon, wherein the through hole is in a round table shape, and the primary tag has a GPS chip installed therein, and the primary tag further has a microchip and a QR code tag installed thereon. In this invention, the edge of the ear tag is installed securely and will not fall off easily. This invention has a waterproof function to improve the reliability of using the ear tag outdoor and a practical value.
Prior Art 3: R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 201610689945.8 discloses an animal ear tag with an alarm function, and the animal ear tag comprises a primary tag, a secondary tag a cover having a latch leg, an ear tag head installed on a back side of the primary tag, wherein the ear tag head is a conical structure, and the bottom of the ear tag head has a ring-shaped groove, and the ear tag head is embedded into the secondary tag, and the latch leg of the cover is latched into the groove, and the cover is locked and secured with the secondary tag, and the front side of the primary tag has a chip mounting slot formed thereon, and the chip mounting slot has an electronic recognizer installed therein, and the outer side of the electronic recognizer is covered by an apron, a latch slot is formed on the inner wall of the chip mounting slot and disposed on the outer side of the apron, and the packaging plastic is disposed on an opening of the chip mounting slot and latched into the latch slot; and the electronic recognizer comprises a storage chip, a wireless transmission module and an encoder, and the storage chip is coupled to a wireless transmission module through an encoder, and the ear tag neck has an alarm and a controller installed thereon. This invention has the features of simple structure and convenient use.
In summation, the prior arts above have not disclosed a fast-wearing grade-positioning multifunctional animal ear tag in accordance with the present invention, and the present invention comes with a simple structure and a multiple of functions which are pursued by those skilled in the art.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research and experiment, and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.